Another World Adventure
by Kazuki-nee
Summary: Seorang Manusia yang memilki kekuatan seperti dewa. Naruto Uzumaki, seorang pemuda yang dihukum untum hidup didunia fantasy, dimana dia harus berjuang untuk mendapatkan seluruh kekuatannya dan melindungi apa yang disebut ikatan.


**Another world adventure**

 _Seorang Manusia yang memilki kekuatan seperti dewa. Naruto Uzumaki, seorang pemuda yang dihukum untuk hidup didunia fantasy, dimana dia harus berjuang untuk mendapatkan seluruh kekuatannya dan melindungi apa yang disebut ikatan._

 **Genre :**

 **adventure, fantasi**

 **Rating :**

 **Semua umur**

 **Status :**

 **On Going**

 **Chapter 1 :** Dunia baru

"Kali ini perbuatan mu sudah diluar batas, Naruto. Aku sungguh minta maaf, tapi aku aku harus menghukum mu"

"Tunggu jiji, ini bukan salah ku. Dewa perang sialan itu yang mengajak ku berkelahi. Aku hanya menurutinya, jadi bukan salah ku kalau dia hampir mau mati kan" ucap pria remaja berambut kuning.

Naruto Uzumaki, itu adalah nama pria berambut kuning tersebut. Walau pun tampangnya seperti remaja berusia 16 tahun, sebenarnya ia mempunyai kekuatan yang bisa dibilang sangat kuat. Bagaimana tidak, bahkan seorang dewa perang pun tak sanggup melawannya.

Sedangkan orang tua yang bersamanya adalah Hagoromo Ootsutsuki, seorang petapa serta penjaga dari Juubi no Kami, monster yang dianggap sebagai pembawa bencana alam semesta. Hagoromo merupakan guru dari Naruto Uzumaki, seorang manusia yang diberkati kekuatan dahsyat.

Hagoromo kemudian memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas. Awan yang bersinar di bagian belakangnya mulai menyebar. Awan itu menyebar seperti sebuah karpet yang tanpa ujung.

"Kau sudah mengetahui seberapa besar perbedaan kekuatan kalian, tetapi tetap saja kau mau melakukan hal itu"

"Hoiy..disini aku tidak bersalah"

"Tidak ada cara yang bisa membuat mu tidak dihukum. Maaf, tapi seperti itulah aturannya"

"Ha..." Naruto menghela nafas dengan nada tidak semangat.

"Para dewa yang lain juga menuntut ku untuk menghukum mu, walau pun kau adalah murid ku, tapi aku tidak bisa selalu berpihak pada mu, kau harus ingat itu, Naruto." Hagoromo mengatakannya langsung pada Naruto.

"Terserah mu saja...Jadi, apa hukuman ku ??" Tanyanya.

"Kau akan ku kirim ke dunia manusia, kau harus menebus kesalahan mu selamanya disana" ucap Hagoromo

"Selamanya ??" Tanya Naruto.

"..." Hagoromo mengganggu kan kepalanya.

"Hufttt..baiklah.. aku mengerti, kurasa tidak masalah" ucap Naruto

"tetapi..." orang tua itu menghentikan perkataannya.

"Ada lagi ??" tanya Remaja itu.

"Tetapi kau tidak bisa menggunakan seluruh kekuatan mu"

Remaja itu tersentak kaget mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan orang tua didepannya itu.

"H..hoiy...apa-apaan itu.."

"Ya..begitu lah aturannya"

"Tunggu...tapi-"

"Kau akan kembali berbuat onar didunia manusia jika kau masih memiliki kekuatan mu"

"Cih...

Remaja itu sangat terlihat tidak setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan orang tua didepannya itu.

"Tenang saja, ada hal untuk mengatasi itu" ucap orang tua itu.

"Kekuatan mu secara perlahan akan kembali jika kau membuat kebaikan." ucap Orang tua itu.

Remaja berambut kuning itu tersenyum kecil. "Hanya membuat kebaikan saja ya"

Orang tua itu tersenyum "tapi..aku tidak akan membuat hal itu begitu mudah"

"Hah ??"

"Kekuatan mu yang sudah kembali akan hilang jika kau berbuat kejahatan. Adil, kan ??"

"Hueee...kau memang licik jii-chan" protes remaja itu

"ahaha..Tidak apa-apa, kan?" orang tua itu tertawa puas

"Baiklah, aku mengerti keadaannya. Tidak masalah, Itu saja sudah cukup."

"jadi setelah ini, aku akan pergi ke dunia mana, dunia seperti apa itu?"

"Dunia itu belum berkembang, kira-kira disebut dunia abad pertengahan. Yah, walaupun tidak semuanya terlihat sama."

"Seperti nya menarik.."

"Kufikir kau akan menolak, ternyata kau menerima nya tanpa ada keluhan" ucap orang tua itu sambil mengelus jenggotnya.

"Bagaimana ya mengatakan, hidup didunia dewa juga membosankan bagi manusia seperti ku" ucap remaja itu.

"Ahaha..baru kali ini aku melihat manusia yang bosan hidup di tempat para dewa"

Orang tua itu berjalan mendekati remaja berambut kuning yang sedang menghadapnya.

"Aku akan menyegel kekuatan mu sementara sekarang" ucapnya.

Remaja itu mengangguk, orang tua itu memegang kening remaja itu dan seketika cahaya muncul menyelimuti remaja itu dan langsung hilang. Setelah itu, orang tua itu melepaskan tangannya dari kening remaja itu.

"Baiklah sudah selesai.."

"Hufttt..tubuh ku terasa berat" ucap remaja itu.

"Kekuatan bukan lah segalanya" ucap orang tua itu.

"Hmn..apa maksud mu ??, Aku tak mengerti.."

"Tidak..bukan apa-apa" orang tua itu tersenyum.

"Kuharap kau bisa menjaga dunia itu Naruto" ucap Hagoromo.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa"

Hagoromo tersenyum dan kemudian Naruto kehilangan kesadaran.

.

.

 **~Unknow pleace~**

Ketika Naruto bangun, yang pertama ia lihat adalah langit. Awan bergerak secara perlahan dan suara kicauan burung terdengar dari suatu tempat. Naruto kemudian berdiri dan ia melihat pegunungan serta padang rumput yang terhampar luas. Rasanya seperti berada disuatu tempat di pedesaan.

'Jadi ini adalah dunia yang disebut jiji' batin Naruto saat ia melihat pohon besar dari kejauhan.

"Untuk saat ini, apakah aku akan bertemu seseorang di sepenjang jalan ini?"

Naruto memutuskan untuk mulai berjalan menuju pohon besar itu. Tidak lama kemudian, ia melihat persimpangan jalan.

"Sekarang, jalan mana yang harus aku lalui... Ah..."

Naruto bingung apakah ia akan pergi ke arah kanan di mana pohon besar itu berada atau ke arah kiri.

"Tunggu..aku bisa merasakan aura kehidupan" ucap Naruto. "Sebuah kota di sebelah barat" ucapnya lagi.

"Ini aneh.. bukannya Jii-chan menyegel seluruh kekuatan ku" ucap Naruto.

"ah..dari pada aku memikirkan itu, lebih baik aku pergi ke sana."

Naruto langsung berjalan ke arah barat. Setelah berjalan sebentar, ia mulai berpikir bahwa ini adalah situasi yang sangat buruk. Pertama-tama, tidak ada makanan, tidak ada air, bahkan jika ia sampai di kota, Naruto bingung harus melakukan apa.

Akhirnya Naruto melanjutkan perjalanan sambil memikirkan itu. Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara dari belakang. Naruto melihat ke arah belakang dan melihat sesuatu dari kejauhan sedang mendekat.

"Hm. kereta kuda ?" Ucap Naruto

Kereta kuda itu mulai mendekat, dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat beberapa orang didalam bak kereta kuda itu membawa berbagai senjata. Jika dihitung mungkin ada sekitar 10 orang.

Setelah beberapa saat kereta kuda itu berhenti. Orang-orang didalam kereta kuda itu turun dan memegang senjata mereka masing-masing.

"Kau! Kau yang berada di sana!" ucap salah seorang dari mereka

"hm..apa...?" tanya Naruto dengan nada santai

Mereka mendekat kearah Naruto dengan senyum mencurigakan.

'Oh, aku mengerti, segerombolan perampok kah' batin Naruto.

"Serahkan seluruh barang-barang mu" ucap orang itu

"Heeh?"

"Kau akan selamat jika menuruti perkataan kami, jadi cepat serahkan semuanya"

"Tunggu...aku tidak punya apa pun" ucap Naruto.

"Ahaha...kau fikir perkataan mu itu bisa membohongi kami ??. Dasar bodoh, dilihat dari pakaian mu, kau pasti orang kaya. Tidak ada satu pun rakyat biasa yang punya pakaian seperti itu.." ucap orang itu.

"hufttt...dasar..kalau kalian tidak percaya, silahkan periksa sendiri" Naruto membuka jubahnya.

Para perampok itu pun akhirnya memeriksa Naruto, seperti yang diduga. Naruto tidak memiliki apa pun yang disebut barang berharga, bahkan sepeser uang pun.

"Bos..dia benar-benar tidak memiliki apa pun" ucap Anak buah perampok itu.

"Kan sudah kubilang.." ucap Naruto.

"Cih...pukul dia..buat dia pingsan" perintah orang itu.

Salah seorang pria yang berotot langsung melayangkan pukulan dari tangannya yang besar kearah Naruto.

 _Brakkk_

Tanpa di duga, Naruto menahan pukulan itu dengan satu tangan.

"Cih...jangan harap kalian bisa membuat ku babak belur dan pergi dari sini"

 _Duakkk_

Tunjangan keras mendarat tepat di kepala pria berotot itu dan seketika membuatnya pingsan.

Melihat salah satu dari perampok itu tumbang, mereka yang lain mengambil senjata dan berlari ke Naruto.

"Dasar sialan..." Terdengar jelas teriakan kemarahan dari para perampok itu.

Melihat situasi yang berbahaya itu, Naruto tersenyum kecil.

"Kuharap kau tidak menganggap hal ini kejahatan, Jiji"

.

.

 **~kota Rifuretto~**

 _Duk..Duk..Duk..Duk.._

Suara langkah kereta kuda memasuki gerbang kota, disana terlihat pemuda berambut kuning yang tak lain adalah Naruto. Dengan wajah semangat ia menyusuri satu persatu toko tua di kota itu.

Setelah beberapa saat, Naruto berhenti disalah satu toko makanan. Ia turun dari kereta kuda.

"Baa-san, roti kering dua dan sekantung air satu"

"Ah..baik..ini" seorang wanita paruh baya memberikan apa yang dipesan Naruto.

"Terima kasih" Naruto menerimanya "berapa semua nya baa-san ??"

"Satu koin perunggu" ucap wanita paruh baya itu.

Naruto pun mengambil koin itu dari sebuah kantung. "Ini.."

Wanita paruh baya itu menerimanya dengan senyum ramah. Kemudian dia bertanya sesuatu pada Naruto. "Sepertinya kau seorang petualang ya.."

"Ah... iya..baru saja aku tiba di kota ini" ucap Naruto.

"Oya baa-san, apakah di kota ini ada sesuatu seperti sebuah penginapan." tanya Naruto.

Tentu saja yang paling penting adalah mencari tempat untuk tidur sebelum matahari terbenam.

"Ada sebuah penginapan di depan jalan di sebelah kanan."

"Silver Moon"

"Jika kau melihat ke atas, ke arah papan namanya kau pasti akan segera menemukannya."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Kalau begitu aku akan pergi...terima kasih baa-san" Naruto menaiki kereta kudanya dan melanjutkan perjalanan nya

Setelah berjalan sebentar, papan nama penginapan [Silver Moon] terlihat di depannya. Logonya berbentuk bulan sabit, jadi mudah dilihat dan dikenali.

Bangunannya terlihat seperti pada cerita-cerita dongeng, terbuat dari kayu dan batu bata, sepertinya terlihat cukup kokoh.

Ketika Naruto melewati pintu, lantai pertama adalah bar, namun terlihat seperti ruang makan, di sebelah kanan terdapat meja kasir dan di sebelah kiri terlihat sebuah tangga.

"Selamat datang, apakah anda ingin memesan makanan atau kamar untuk menginap."

Wanita yang berada di meja kasir memanggil Naruto. Dia terlihat cantik dengan rambut hitam yang diikat seperti ekor kuda. Dia terlihat seperti orang yang energik. Dia tampaknya berusia sekitar 20 tahun.

"Umm, aku ingin menginap, berapa biaya per malamnya?"

"Untuk satu malam, termasuk makan pagi dan sore adalah 2 perunggu, oh dan anda harus membayarnya terlebih dahulu."

Sebenarnya Naruto tidak tahu jika itu murah atau mahal. Tapi ia pikir itu lebih murah jika dibandingkan dengan koin emas. Walau pun ia tidak tahu berapa banyak perunggu dalam satu keping koin emas.

Naruto mengambil sekeping koin emas dari jantungnya dan meletakkannya di meja.

"Aku bisa menginap berapa malam dengan sekeping koin emas ini?"

"Berapa malam anda bilang... mungkin sekitar 50 malam?"

"50!?"

"Tidak bisakah kau menghitungnya?" Mata wanita tampaknya kebingungan.

"Jadi, apakah anda sudah memutuskan?"

"Ummm...kalau begitu, aku ingin menginap selama 50 hari" ucap Naruto

"Baik. 50 hari. Karena hanya ada beberapa pengunjung baru-baru ini, anda benar-benar membantu kami. Terima kasih banyak" ucap wanita itu.

Lalu wanita itu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam meja kasir yang terlihat seperti sebuah kertas registrasi hotel, dia membukanya tepat di depan Naruto dan menyediakan sebuah pena yang terbuat dari bulu ayam dengan tintanya juga.

"Kalau begitu, silahkan isi di sini!"

Naruto menerima kertas itu dan langsung menulis namanya, wanita itu melihati Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki ?, Hmn..Uzumaki Itu nama yang sangat tidak biasa, seperti nama bangsawan..apa anda seorang bangsawan ?" Tanya wanita itu.

"Bukan, nama depanku adalah Naruto, Uzumaki adalah nama keluarga. Keluarga ku hanya orang biasa"

"Ah, jadi nama dan nama keluarga dibalik. Di mana anda lahir? Dari Ishen?"

"Ah... yah, di suatu tempat di sekitar tempat itu."

Meskipun ia tidak tahu di mana Ishen berada.

"Kalau begitu, ini kunci kamar anda. Jangan sampai hilang. Tempatnya berada di lantai tiga ruangan paling dalam. Itu adalah ruangan yang terbaik, karena menghadap matahari. Toilet dan kamar mandi berada di lantai pertama, tempat makan berada di sini. Lalu, apa yang akan anda lakukan sekarang? Apakah ingin makan siang?" Tanya wanita itu.

"Ah, tidak usah, terima kasih. Tadi aku sudah makan saat dijalan" ucap Naruto menolak sopan

"Kalau begitu, Anda harus memeriksa kamar anda sekarang dan beristirahatlah sejenak."

"Baiklah."

Setelah Naruto menerima kunci, ia langsung menaiki tangga. Naruto membuka pintu kamar bagian terdalam di lantai tiga. Ruangan ini berukuran sekitar 6 x 6.

"Hm..tidak masalah..tempatnya juga nyaman" ucap Naruto. "Mulai sekarang mungkin aku akan tinggal di sini untuk sementara waktu. Aku juga ingin melihat-lihat kota" ucapnya.

Setelah ia keluar dari kamar menunjukkan lantai bawah, Naruto kembali bertemu wanita berambut hitam tadi.

"Anda mau kemana Naruto-san ?" Tanya wanita itu

"Aku mau jalan-jalan keliling kota" ucapnya.

"Baiklah. Semoga perjalanan anda menyenangkan."

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, dan ia melihat wanita berambut hitam itu.

"Ano..aku tidak siapa nama mu,bisa beritahu aku ??" Ucap Naruto sedikit malu.

"Ahaha..maaf, aku lupa mengenalkan namaku" wanita itu tertawa melihat kekakuan Naruto. "Nama ku Mikoto Uchiha, aku berasal dari Ishen sama seperti mu, kau bisa memanggil ku Mikoto" ucapnya.

"Hehehehe..baik..terima kasih Mikoto-san" ucapnya nyengir malu sambil berjalan keluar.

Naruto pergi untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar kota. Ia berjalan tanpa tujuan dan arah. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika orang-orang menatapnya seolah-olah ia ini orang yang mencurigakan dan mereka pun terlihat gelisah.

Naruto melihat orang-orang sambil berjalan di kota. Ia melihat ada banyak orang yang membawa senjata. Mulai dari pedang, kapak, berbagai jenis cambuk dan pisau.

"ah...aku tidak mengetauhi apa pun tentang kota ini dan bagaimana untuk mendapatkan uang" ucap Naruto

"hah ??"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara berisik. Sepertinya suara itu berasal dari jalan utama menuju gang belakang. Naruto mendengar suara tentang pertengkaran antar satu sama lain.

"mungkin Aku harus pergi melihatnya?" Naruto langsung pergi ketempat asal suara itu.

Ketika Naruto memasuki gang belakang, ia berjalan melalui jalan sempit yang kecil. Ada tiga pria dan perempuan yang sedang berselisih di ujung jalan itu.

Muka mereka terlihat jelek, sedangkan gadis itu terlihat cukup manis.

Gadis itu memiliki warna rambut merah darah yang terlihat menawan dengan panjang sekitar sepinggang.

Ia juga mengenakan pakaian bagian atas yang mirip dengan blazer yang dihiasi dengan warna hitam, tapi untuk bagian bawah, ia mengenakan culottes dengan kaos kaki sampai lutut,

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau janjikan.. Bukankah harganya sekeping koin emas!"

Gadis berambut merah itu meninggikan suaranya kepada laki-laki itu.

Pria yang ada berhadapannya melihatnya dengan menyeringai dan tersenyum, terlihat seperti merendahkan gadis itu. Salah satu dari lelaki itu memiliki sebuah tanduk yang terlihat seperti tanduk rusa, yang terbuat dari kaca yang bersinar dan berkilauan .

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku jelas bilang, aku akan membeli kristal tanduk ini untuk sekeping koin emas. Tapi, aku meminta barang yang tidak rusak. Coba lihat, ada bagian yang rusak di sini, kan? Jadi harganya Cuma segitu. Ini, ambilah koin perak ini!"

 _Clingg_

Koin perak itu jatuh menggelinding ke kaki gadis itu.

"Padahal hanya sebuah goresan kecil, tapi kau tidak ingin membayarnya. Dari awal kau... !"

Gadis itu menatap tajam pria itu dengan tampilan yang terlihat frustasi.

"Cukup! Aku tidak membutuhkan uangnya lagi. Aku akan mengambil kemballi tanduknya."

Gadis itu mulai bertindak dan bergerak maju. Mengepalkan kedua tangan yang dilengkapi dengan sarung tangan hitam yang serasi.

"Maaf, kau tidak boleh melakukannya. Ini sudah menjadi milik kami. Kami tidak berniat untuk menyerahkannya kem—"

"Maaf mengganggu ketika kalian sibuk. Bisa aku minta waktu sebentar?" Naruto tiba-tiba berbicara dan semua orang yang berada di situ langsung mengubah pandangannya pada Naruto. Gadis itu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan kosong, mata dari pria itu langsung bergerak ke arahnya dan segera berubah menjadi serius.

"Haahhh? Siapa kau brengsek? Apa kau memiliki urusan dengan kami?"

"Ah, tidak, aku memiliki urusan dengan gadis yang berada di sana."

"Eh, aku?"

Naruto mengabaikan orang-orang yang menatapnya. Dan ia kemudian berbicara pada gadis yang berambut panjang itu.

"Apakah kau mau menjual tanduk itu padaku untuk sekeping koin emas?"

Untuk beberapa saat, gadis itu masih bingung setelah mendengar apa yang Naruto katakan. Tak lama kemudian, dia sepertinya memahami tawaran Naruto dan menjawab dengan tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku setuju" ucap wanita itu tersenyum

"Oi brengsek, apa yang kau katakan! Ini sudah menjadi mi—"

Ketika pria itu mengangkat tanduk kristal di atas kepalnya, dengan sigap Naruto sudah berada dibelakang pria itu, dengan cepat tanduk itu sudah berada di tangan Naruto.

Kemudian ia melompat mengambil jarak mendekati wanita itu.

"Brengsek, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Bukannya sudah ku bilang aku ingin membelinya" ucap Naruto

"Dasar bajingan kau!"

Salah seorang dari pria itu mengeluarkan pisau dari sakunya dan langsung menerjang ke arah Naruto.

"Nona...bisa kau pegang tanduk ini.." ucap Naruto.

Setelah tanduk itu diberikan kepada gadis dibelakangnya, Dengan kecepatan yang lumayan, Naruto menghindari serangan itu dengan mudah. Dengan ekspresi begitu tenang, Naruto langsung memberikan satu tunjangan tepat di muka pria itu.

 _Duaarr_

Tendangan keras itu membuat pria itu tercampak dan menghantam dinding yang membuatnya pingsan seketika.

Ketika Naruto berbalik, pria yang satunya lagi sedang bertarung dengan gadis itu. Pria itu mengayunkan kapaknya, tapi ayunan yang lemah itu dapat ditahan dengan mudah oleh gadis itu.

Akhirnya, gadis itu memberikan pukulan kilat lurus yang cepat ke arah wajah pria itu. Mata pria itu berubah menjadi putih dan dia jatuh ke tanah.

"Wow..hebat" ucap Naruto.

Tapi ia melihat pria satunya lagi mengambil sebuah pisau dan berlari cepat ke arah wanita itu.

Sedangkan wanita itu terlihat lengah dan tak sempat menghindar, sedangkan Naruto berjarak lumayan jauh dari wanita itu.

"Oh tidak..." Ucap Naruto. "Jika saja-"

 _Deg..._

"Apa ini??" Tiba-tiba ia merasa sedikit aliran energi dalam tubuhnya. "Chakra ku" ucapnya.

Tetapi ia tidak sempat memikirkan itu, Naruto mengeluarkan sedikit energi yang disebut chakra pada kakinya.

Ia mulai berlari, langkahnya terasa ringan, dengan cepat ia bisa menahan pria itu.

Pria itu dan gadis berambut merah terkejut melihat Naruto sudah berada didepannya.

"Sejak kapan..."

"Jangan menodongkan senjata mu pada wanita, sialan"

Pukulan yang di lapisi sedikit energi berwarna biru mengarah ke wajah pria itu.

 _Blarrrrr_

Angin yang lumayan kuat menerjang tempat itu dan menyebabkan debu, sedangkan pria itu pingsan ditempat sebelum pukulan Naruto mengenainya.

"Hampir saja" ucap Naruto lega.

Sedangkan gadis dibelakangnya tadi masih memasang wajah bingung.

Melihat itu Naruto mengambil sekeping koin emas dari kantungnya dan memberikannya kepada gadis berambut panjang itu.

"Ini ambil, satu koin emas."

Wanita itu langsung menanggapi Naruto dan menghilangkan kebingungan nya.

"i..ini tanduknya..." gadis itu memberikan tanduk itu.

Naruto menerimanya dan ingin langsung beranjak pergi.

"T..tunggu.." gadis itu memanggil Naruto. Naruto pun melihat kearah wanita itu.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya. Nama ku Kushina Uzumaki, aku tidak akan melupakan kebaikan mu" ucap gadis itu.

"Uzumaki ??" Naruto sedikit terkejut saat mendengarkan itu.

"hmmm ??"

"Ah..aku tidak menyangka ada seorang Uzumaki disini" ucap Naruto.

Kushina sedikit bingung apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

"Nama ku Naruto Uzumaki, kau bisa memanggil ku Naruto" ucap Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ueeeee...k..k..kau seorang Uzumaki ??" Wanita itu berteriak memasang ekspresi terkejut.

"Hehehe...ya..begitu lah" ucap Naruto.

"Tunggu..tapi warna rambut mu.."

"Ah...ini...soal rambut aku mengikuti gen ayah ku, tapi aku mengikuti nama keluarga ibu ku" ucap Naruto.

"Jadi begitu ya..aku mengerti, kukira hanya aku Uzumaki yang tersisa" ucap Kushina terlihat senang.

"Tersisa ?? Apa maksudnya ??" Tanya Naruto.

"Apa kau tidak tau?" Tanya Kushina.

"10 tahun yang lalu segerombolan Naga menyerang desa Clan Uzumaki, naga-naga itu membakar dan menghabisi seluruh penduduk, penyebabnya tidak diketahui, maka dari itu, aku pergi kesini untuk mencari penyebab dari kejadian itu" ucap Kushina dengan wajah sedih.

"Begitu kah..maaf" ucap Naruto.

"Tidak masalah, yang penting sekarang aku memiliki teman satu Clan yang masih hidup" ucap Kushina.

"..." Naruto tersenyum.

"Jadi Naruto, apakah kau baru datang ke kota ini juga?" Tanya Kushina.

"Ya begitulah, aku memutuskan jalan-jalan keliling kota saat sudah mendapatkan tempat menginap" ucap Naruto.

"Ah.. kebetulan aku juga mencari tempat menginap. Apa kau bisa membantu ku ??" Tanya Kushina.

"Ya..tentu saja"

 _Deg.._

Lagi-lagi Naruto kembali merasakan sedikit energi yang disebut chakra menambah didalam dirinya.

Setelah itu, mereka pergi ke penginapan [Silver Moon, Naruto membawa Kushina bersama dengannya.

Melihat Naruto membawa lebih banyak tamu, Mikoto sangat senang. Dia orang yang mudah dipahami.

Setelah itu, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk makan malam. Mereka memakan makanan yang dibuat oleh Mikoto sambil berbicara tentang berbagai hal.

"Sepertinya mulai besok aku akan mendaftar ke guild untuk mencari pekerjaan resmi" ucap Kushina.

"Guild ?? Apa itu ??" Tanya Naruto yang tidak mengerti.

"Guild itu suatu organisasi di mana mereka memfasilitasi pekerjaan kepada anggotanya. Ada berbagai permintaan di mana kau akan menerima uang jika kau berhasil menyelesaikannya" jelas Kushina.

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Hmm..menarik, baiklah. Besok, jika kau tidak keberatan, bolehkah aku ikut? Aku juga ingin mendaftar ke guild."

"Itu bagus. Kalau begitu, mari kita pergi bersama-sama."

"Oke... besok, kita pergi bersama-sama."

Setelah itu, Naruto berpisah dengan Kushina dan kembali ke kamarnya. Akhirnya hari ini berakhir dan Banyak hal yang terjadi.

Naruto beranjak ketempat tidur dan menatap langit-langut.

"Ini menarik, aku akan pergi ke guild dan mendaftar besok. Aku ingin tahu tempat seperti apa itu"

"Haaa...aku benar-benar lelah..." sambil mengatakan itu, perlahan ia memejamkan matanya.

 ** _Next Chapter..._**

 _Nb : Maafkan saya jika cerita ini gaje, semoga para pembaca sekalian menyukainya._


End file.
